Released
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Angel takes on alot more than the group can handle , new new OC's
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week now that Angel had regained his soul and he was still mopey about the whole Faith thing, Loren had come up with a solution "let's have a night out, the evilness has slowed Cordelia is normal again what do you say"? Fred looked at her green, red eyed and horned friend " I think that is a great idea" she picked up the telephone and called Gunn and Wesley. She was grinning " it's a go" Loren studied Fred's face and wondered where the lines around her eyes and mouth came from, either they were from the world she was trapped in or from Gunn.

He realized she was talking to him " uh that sounds great I'll round up Angel and Conner, you find cordelia and get her showered and dressed by nine okay " Fred nodded and watched Loren walk out the door. Fred stifled a yawn as she thought of the long night a head and hopefully the evil things will take a break tonight. A shrill ringing noise brought Fred back to reality " angel investigations, we help the helpless how can I help you" there was silence." hello? This is Fred " finally a voice answered her " May I speak to Charles Gunn " the voice sounded like tiny little bells in the wind and it was so soothing," I'm sorry he is not here right now, if I could get your name…" the line went dead and Fred being totally confused hung up the phone and left a note for Gunn "a woman called for you but would not leave a name" .She put the note in his mail slot, and turned to go up stairs wake Cordelia up.

_Back in _Sunnydale

" Well Charles was not around, I guess we bust up the feeding ground by ourselves" said Sara. Reese turned around to face her sister " did you try Faith or Buffy" Sydney laughed "yeah right call the girl who can't kill Spike because he is a soul bearing fang using vampire and you want me to call her, Faith is helping her out, so yes we are on our own". Sydney opened a huge cedar chest and the smell of mothballs hit her square in the face " ugh who put those things in here" Reese laughed at the sight of her sisters face " not me but I bet that smell would kill any Vampire".

The two young women rummaged through the chest and took out stakes. Crossbows, mini stakes with a blowgun plus one blowtorch " well I guess we are all set, go change and we'll go. Hey Reese don't take all night because the vamps don't care what you look like when they kill you" Sydney yelled after her sister, knowing Reese would actually take a shower, do her hair and make-up while singing. Sydney took 15 min to get ready, she never really wore make-up or curled her hair, just threw it up in a ponytail, and she was ready to go. Just as she thought an hour later, Reese reappeared, swishy pants, Raiders Jersey, sketcher sneakers, her hair puffed, and a great effort in her make-up. Sydney wore almost the same thing except she was wearing a Dolphin's jersey "all right lets grab our coats load them up and head out" Sydney grabbed the leather jackets and unzipped a compartment then placed mini stakes in them, Jenn did the same. The two grabbed their bags and coats then walked out the door to the cars awaiting them outside and took off down the street.

_Back in Los Angeles _

Fred was successful in getting Coredelia up and going but she was having a hard time finding something to wear. " Fred I made reservations at the new restaurant / bar The Buffaloian for 10pm". Fred turned around and stared at Cordelia, who was wearing a gold dress, her hair up in curls, make -up was flawless plus she was holding a green gown for Fred "wow Cordelia, you look gorgeous" Cordelia smiled at her "thank you but now its your turn. We are going to spruce you up " Cordelia closed the door and got started making Fred into a queen.

Downstairs Loren, Angel , Conner, and Gunn walked into the hotel , Loren turned and studied them " you guys seriously need a shower and dress nice, I guess Cordelia is upstairs with Fred and she has made reservations for the Buffaliaon , so like I said dress nice." Gunn studied the note on the counter and asked Loren "where you hear when this call came in for me?" " No I had already left, now come on Wesley went to get the flowers for the girls, 9 PM is the dead line." The people looked at Loren " come on Angel Cordelia will go all weird on you if you're not ready in time." Conner, Gunn, and Angel went to get ready, Loren picked up the note Gunn read " well you have one on the side you lucky dog" he put down the note went upstairs, even though he was a demon Loren like to cleaning up every once in a while.

_Back in SunnyDale_

Sydney pulled into the parking lot first then her sister, Sydney frowned when she saw her sister yawning " hey sleeping beauty knock it off, you should have taken a nap like I told you, besides its only 7:30 PM" Reese gave her sister a dirty look ". Sydney be quite I'll get my second wind soon, besides why do we have to be here so early?" Sydney grabbed her coat and crossbow " Reese, if you put half the energy in your power that you do in complaining you would rule the world. Now do your thing and let's go." Sydney closed her trunk and waited for her sister to do the magic, Reese grabbed her staff and walked two feet from the cars turned around and chanted " let no evil eyes lay upon you" the \two cars vanished before their eyes.

Sydney shook her head knowing the chanted was not really needed to make the cars vanish. The two walked to the door and looked at the bouncer, who was a Vamp but never gave them a reason to kill him, nor did he know what they did. His name was Craig and has been the bouncer for years, he smile at them and let them walk in the Bronze was still the high school hang out and the bands were still way too loud. If anyone were to be attacked, no one else would hear him or her and the same went for the slaying. Reese walked up to the bar and ordered two beers, Sydney gave her a disapproving look " well you don't want me to get all dehydrated now do you?" Reese scoffed and left one beer behind on the bar while she followed her sister.

Sydney started to survey the room carefully, looking over every person including the band members. Reese smiled and flirted with patrons as usual trying to probe into their minds, if they were human they would be able to detect her, but Vampires could not. She kept an eye on Sydney as she kept working the crowd. "Hey how you doing?" Reese turned around and was pleasantly surprised when it was Zanier standing before her." hey what are you doing here I thought you were too old for this place now" Zanier glanced around the room " Nah tonight I'm dining out", Reese jumped back as Zander's face morphed into a Vampire state "oh my God" said Reese as she dodged his attack. The commotion grabbed Sydney attention; she leapt from the balcony down to the pool table, snatched up a pool stick, and broke it in half. She then threw half at Reese but Zander caught it instead and again lunged at Reese " away" Reese held out her hand towards Zander and an invisible force threw him across the room. Sydney looked at her sister " I thought you could do that without the talking" Reese shrugged and held out her hand and summoned her beer. When she turned around the rest of bar came alive with Vampires and Sydney for the moment was holding her own, as she kicked a Vamp in the neck and drove a stake into it chest.

Reese tried to summon a fireball but nothing happened, a voice from behind answered her question " no magic will work in here" she smiled at the bartender and grinned wider when he disappeared into thin dust "thanks Sydney". Sydney gave the signal to retreat, but it was too late the bouncer had been alerted to the girls. He went into some Tai-wan -do movements and Sydney matched him blow for blow, while Reese tried everything she could to help her sister, then it came to her "let the sun enter this darkness". The room shook and the room filled with the most radiant light, scaring the Vampires into the darkness. The two walked out into the darkness " nice going Reese scare them right off the bat no pun intended" " What does that mean, how was I supposed to know Zander was turned." Sydney snorted at her remark " There is a reason I tell you not to drink and slay" Reese did not want to hear it, so she uncovered the cars so to speak got in hers and sped off. Sydney heaved a sigh and followed her.

_Los Angeles_

Loren was the first one done with the whole cleaning up and boy did he clean up good, Coredlia, and Fred were the next two people to come down. Cordelia in her gold gown and curly hair just beautiful she turn towards the stairs "Now, I would like to present Fred" Fred came down dressed green and gold gown with white babies breath in her hair. Loren was blown away " Wow two angels standing before me." "Where are the guys, come on lets get a move on it" Cordelia spied Fred and Loren heading towards the kitchen " hey where do you think your going?" "Well Cordy we are a bit famished" Cordelia's attention went back to the stairs were the men were standing " You guys look great, no one would know you were a Vampire, a Vampire's son, a Vampire slayerish, and a rogue watcher".

The men grumbled some comment as they came down the stairs; Loren reappeared with a bouquet in each arm he handed the lilies to Fred and the roses to Cordelia " oh my these are just lovely" the girls said in unison. Angel opened the front door and there sat a limo. Angel looked around the room " well I guess we are all set " he closed the door behind him, walked to the limo, and opened the door for Cordy, when a silver car came to a screeching halt. A red haired girl climbed out yelling Gunn's name, Gunn turned around and a huge smile appeared on his face " Reese how are you ". He studied the girl she was bruised and bloody, Cordelia wrinkled her nose and started to whine "great now we are going to be late." Reese turned and looked at Cordelia, she stuck out her hand " hi I'm Reese you must be…." " Late" Cordy interrupted, Reese rolled her eyes "anyway Sydney and I had a fight again so could I stay here until she figures out to come here" Cordelia began to whine again but Reese just uttered one word "quiet".

Cordelia looked like she was shocked that no word came out of her mouth, Reese turned her attention back towards Gunn "so can I stay" he nodded "you can stay but try not to kill your sister when she does get here" "thank you " Gunn gave Angel a " she's one of us " looks. Angel opened the door and Reese stepped inside waved her hand in Cordelia's direction, which allowed Cordelia to talk once more. Angel pushed her into the limo before she could say anything else.

Reese watched as the limo drove away then kicked back at Angel's desk when she drifted off to sleep. When she woke, she was almost surprised not to find her sister nagging about something. Reese stretched and yawned, every muscle hurt from earlier; she lifted the telephone to call Sara when there was a knock at the front door. Reese grabbed a sword off the wall then stopped and looked at it " okay maybe this Angel guy is a collector", but in the back of her mind she knew better. Cautiously she moved towards the door " may I blend into the darkness" she vanished into the wall, she then opened the door slightly. Two Vampires pushed the door wider and Reese watched from her spot, as two more Vamps walked in followed by a Werewolf and then a black haired woman stepped into view. Reese held her breath, she recognized the woman as Drucilla, one of the most powerful Vampire. It was rumored that Spike had killed her instead of Buffy, but then Reese never actually saw her before. Drucilla walked gingerly over the marble floor "mmm smell that? This is where Angel lives with his humans" she turn towards one of her guards " search the place and see if you can find the girls." Drucilla leaned over and unhooked the Werewolf's leash "go find the humans" the werewolf sniffed the air and started to look in Reese direction, she placed the sword down and began to run, the beast heard the steel on the floor but couldn't detect Reese. Drucilla had walked outside and was waiting to hear her victim's screams. Reese ran up the stairs and into a room then sealed it, then chanted a deodorizing spell and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney sat in her car thinking about where Reese would go, she had to laugh because they fought all the time and Reese always left and resurfaced. Sydney blinked as her cell telephone rang "Hello? Hi Faith no I have not seen Reese no that is okay …wait did you say she might go and find Gunn". Sydney hung up and drove back to her house to see if Reese took any of her clothes. Sydney looked in her sister's closet but no luck; Reese must have just left. Sydney decided to go to bed before she went chasing after her sister, she went downstairs and sat on the couch and turned on the television, she started to doze off to sleep. She woke with a pain in her neck from sleeping on the couch "Some day couch some day." Sydney looked at the clock 12 Am and still no word from her sister " I'm sure Reese is just fine" she said to oone in particular, she shut off the TV and went to bed to finish getting her rest. She did not have time to worry about Reese because she was too tired.

_Back in Los Angeles_

Reese sat against the door and prayed for the best, she could hear the Vampires and the werewolf tearing the other rooms apart. She stood up and looked out the window at Drucilla who was waiting for her minions to come back. "Don't look up, don't look up" Reese said to herself but Drucilla did look up almost as if someone was calling her 'damn' Reese thought as she dropped to the floor. Drucilla felt her eyes being drawn to the window were Reese was hiding and with a wave of her hand, she saw the girl. Reese suddenly felt very naked; she peeked down and noticed Drucilla walking closer.

Reese started to panic and she heard someone pounding on the door 'alright Reese calm down and focus' she said to herself. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini blowgun and a loaded tranquilizer dart, Reese lifted it to her lips and blew the dart found its target. Drucilla stared incredibly at the dart and shrieked aloud then fell to the ground. The Vampires gathered the werewolves and went outside to see what had happened, they picked up Drucilla and slunked off into the night. Reese let herself out of the room but to her dismay a Vamp remained behind "I'm not that dumb", he told her as he lunged for her and pushed her down the stairs. Before she lost consciousness, she blended herself into the floor. The Vampire came down the stairs hoping to fine the girl but she just vanished and he left through the front door before Angel came home.

Across town, Charles was getting the cold shoulder from Fred because of Reese "Oh come on Fred she is just Reese, she has a sister Sydney and they are from NY. They moved here six years ago I met them at a mystical flea market." Fred was still mad only because Charles had been so thrilled to see the girl " so Reese and Sydney kill Vampires for a living and we do the same thing in private but they get paid for it?" "Only through the agency." Cordelia was still upset with being silenced in midsentence " how did she do that silencing thing to me" Gunn tried not to smile Reese is more into the magic than Sydney and Sydney can kick some major ass in a fight."

The others asked more questions while Angel sat quietly and listened to Charles stories about the two sisters. He wondered how Reese knew where to find Gunn. Angel noticed the band started to play and looked at Cordelia and Fred all dressed up and not having the best time because of Jenn entrance which actually bothered Angel. "Cordelia would you like to dance " Angel asked "why yes I would its about time you asked me" Angel lead her out onto the floor and nodded at Wesley to the same for Fred. Wesley escorted Fred onto the dance floor " you look more lovely than a rainbow with diamonds"; she blushed from the compliment and continued dancing.

Cordelia was starting to have an okay time when a nasty pain ripped threw her head "ah noooo" she clasped her head and her knees began to buckle under her. Angel carried her back to the table; Fred and Wesley ran to her side. She opened her eyes slowly " I thought those were over" "what did you see Cordelia" Conner inquired "that girl, Reese she laying on the floor and I saw Drucilla there too." Charles grabbed her arm "live or dead" She shook her head I could not tell. Loren was already outside with the limo "lets go" he held the door open for the girls and then he jumped in so Cordelia could lay her head down the rest of the guys and Fred jumped in and headed back to the hotel hoping to find Reese alive.

_Sunnydale_

Sydney woke from a sound sleep, looked at the clock it was 2 am, and she felt something was wrong, then she heard a knock at her door. Sydney picked up a robe and walked downstairs to open there stood Zander and Spike " hey Sydney can you help with this bloke". Sydney opened the door wider so Spike could walk in but left Zander outside " okay Spike what is going on why did you bring Zander here, and why should I help you?". Spike sat in her chair " well it seem my pal Zander likes being alive so to speak or he enjoys being around and would like his soul back". Sydney sighed before so told Spike Reese was gone " We'll call Willow then she gave Angel is soul back, then I'll take care of business with you" Sydney almost choked " um it is Reese you want not me, and like I said Reese is not here" "oh bugger do you really need her for a spell can't you read the book or like I said call Willow". Sydney thought calling Willow would be a great idea, within 40-min Willow was at the door with the ingredients and candles. It took 2 hours to get Zander in the house and sitting still plus performing the spell.

Zander fell to the ground and when he stood up felt like a new man, " thank you Sydney and Willow now I'm off to find Faith" Sara smile " Good for you" Spike stifled a laugh " not that kind of Faith, Faith the slayer, I guess I owe you one" "yes you do, take care of Zander". Zander and Spike left and quietly as they came. Willow and Sydney sat on the couch, Sydney told Willow about Reese and how she didn't know where Reese was " I'll come with you if you want, Zander will be with Spike and Buffy has Faith to help her out" " sure Willow, I'm leaving at 7Am" Willow yawned as she looked at the clock " okay I'll be here at 6:45, I'll see you later". Willow stood up to leave "Willow again thank you for helping me" Sydney walked Willow out then set her alarm and went back to sleep.

_Back in Los Angeles_

The limo had dropped the gang off then sped off into the early morning. Noone wanted to really know if Reese was dead, alive, or even in between not even Gunn. Wesley stepped forward " come on it is a person even if you girls are upset. He stepped towards the hotel and opened the door, Gunn could see Reese's body lying on the floor heard the moan that escaped her lips. Gunn ran over to her side slowly rolled her over and saw a stake protruding from her chest "oh my God" Cordelia said as she saw Reese. Fred made a face or agony " Angel help me pick her up" Angel lent Wesley a hand in moving her to the couch. Wesley looked at her wound " I believe she may have fallen on it somehow " he gently pulled the stake from her chest."

Cordelia stood by with a warm wet cloth " that looks very painful" Reese's eyes sot open "where am I, who are you people" Gunn went to her side to calm her down " hey kid how do you feel ". Reese tried to smile but was in to much pain " I'm sore and can't move around to much" she tried to sit up " Reese lay down for awhile, at least you are not a Vampire" Gunn stretched "do you want me to sit here with you" Reese shook her head " no you and Fred go to bed I'll be fine". Reese tried to keep her eyes open but could not, Cordelia brought over some blankets and a pillow " here and I'm sorry about before" Reese nodded in her direction. Angel had already decided that he would stay with the girl, he looked around for Conner but he took off awhile ago still plenty of vampire time left and he went to terminate some of the population in LA.

Wesley came back into the room "Angel get some rest I can stay with her " " No I'll stay with her until she is sleeping, then I'll go to bed." Wesley was amazed at the compassion he showed towards humans in need. He looked at the clock and then yawned "do not forget sunrise at 6am " angel watched as his friends all departed to get some sleep. He turned his attention to the girl lying on his couch, Reese opened one eye " it does not hurt that much anymore" Angel had a few questions but did not want to ask her. "So you are Angel the Vampire with a soul, you don't look so scary" " I don't " "no more threatening than I'm going to kill you. You can lie here there is enough room and I promise no touching ". Angel sat next to her and heard her humming a very soothing tune "come on lay down I promise it will be the best rest ever you have". Angel stretched out next to Reese and her humming lulled him to sleep before he could ask her any questions.

_Back in Sunnydale_

Sydney woke before her alarm clock went off, she had been awake since 5Am. The sun now was shinning directly in her room, Sydney leapt from bed threw on a shirt and shorts. She also put together a bag of clothes and a few weapons together then went downstairs to her car. She decided that she was going to go be herself and left a note for Willow on her front door. When Sydney looked at the clock, it read 7:15 she grabbed a bagel and started up the grand prix then took off down the road. Sydney rolled down the windows and turned up her radio; wind whipping threw her platinum blonde hair. Sydney stopped at a road side to look at a map when a guy walked up out of no where " kinda getting late for a young girl to be driving a round California, where are you coming from", Sydney studied the old man's skin, it was as dark as tanned leather but, there was no color in his eyes so she guessed her was blind. "I'm from NY, moved out to Sunnydale but no am on my way to L.A ."

The man put his hand on the hood of her new car " you mean Lost Angelus don't you" Sydney thought to be odd that this man would know where she was going " who or what are you?" she asked him. The man went back to the porch that somehow appreared out of no where " I'm harmless now that I am blind, but not any less sharp, I am Magek a seer of things. I am now very old and run this gas station you see" a rumble of the ground and gas pumps rose out of the ground. " I want you to be very careful to who you come in contact with especially a dark haired woman with blue eyes." At those the man, gas pumps and stored disappeared completely. Sydney sat in her car wondering what the man meant then she looked at her watch 4:30 PM " whoa it was 10am when I started I wonder how much time passed with that guy".

She started the car and roared down the dirt road, a half an hour later she read "Welcome to Los Angeles, C.A." sign and took a deep breath " alright now to find Reese " she said aloud to herself. She drove for a few streets before she stopped at a magic shop " hi can you help me " the clerk turned around and to Sydney's surprise, it was Magek " how can I help you Miss?" Sydney smiled for she sensed he was following her for a good reason " yeah I need a homing sphere to find my sister". The man turned his head as if he was "looking" around " I believe the spheres your looking for is right over there in that box" he said as he pointed. Sara lifted one of the glowing spheres up and paid the man then went out side and placed the orb on the ground. She took a spell out of her pocket and read it aloud " here nor there is who I seek find the person who makes men weak" The glowing orb lifted off the ground and started to float down the street. Sydney jumped back into her car and followed the orb to a huge hotel she turned off her car not sure yet of what to do.

Angel opened his eyes and realized he was still laying on the couch with Reese's back to him. He lifted himself up and peeked over the couch, only because he knew his friends would be waiting for him to wake up, but when he looked Fred's back was to him. Reese started to stir next to him but settled back down, Angel carefully got off the couch, and he shook his head. He could not believe he slept as long as he did, he stood next to Fred, and looked at the demon she was studying " the Zwarkiz? Is there a problem I don't know about Fred?" Fred nearly fell off the stool she was sitting on " Angel! it is not nice to sneak up on people" he gave a half smile " so where is everyone, still sleeping" " well Cordy is resting, lorne went to his club, Conner is some where, Wes and Charles are training downstairs".

Fred studied Angel he looked so refreshed but almost like he did not have a care in the world, " so I'm guessing you slept well Angel? He nodded " I guess so, are there any messages "? Fred looked over at the machine " actually no not a one Angel, oh and I was just passing time looking up all the demons in the world". Angel looked out the window at the setting sun and thought how peaceful it was almost too peaceful for him. Reese had lain there for quite some time before sitting up, she looked down at her chest and the memories from the night before rushed into her brain. She closed her eyes and summoned up her strength to stand up. Fred looked over at her " Hi how are you feeling " Reese gave her a weak smile "better than last night" Fred kept looking at her " what?" "I was wondering what that glow coming off you was while you were sleeping" Fred inquired. The glow encircled her once more " it is a very simple demon repelling spell " "why did it not repel Angel" Reese walked over to where Angel was sitting and place her hands on his face kissed his lips then stood up "because he is human-ish ".

Fred was shocked at how forward Reese was, then she looked at Angel who was still smiling until he heard Cordelia " what the hell was that witchy woman" Fred and Angel took an few steps back. Reese couldn't figure out why Cordy was so upset " what is the problem" Cordelia came down the rest of the stairs and stopped directly in front of Reese " why were your lips all over my Vampire, you are supposed to be wounded" "Cordelia I was only thanking Angel for saving my life he is all yours " Angel crept closer to the two girls, just incase a fight broke out.

Cordelia started to back down " you just don't forget it" she watched as Reese went outside to get her clothes then turned towards Angel. Fred took a few steps to get back to the computer before Cordy yelled at her "so did you have a good time with miss wounded?" Cordelia asked Angel.

Outside Reese opened her trunk to get out her bag of clothes when she turned around smiling to face her sister " well, well, well, Sydney it took you long enough to fine me". Sara couldn't believe she said that " oh yeah well lets see, Zander wanted his soul back, I met a very odd man on the way here, bought a homing orb to find you….". Reese drowned out her sister as some movement caught her eyes behind Sara, a woman came into view before she could tell Sydney to move " looks like we found our mice right boys " Reese recognized the woman "Sydney back away from her towards me" " Sydney looked at the woman "why" then remembering the warning from the old man. She stumbled backwards, Reese grabbed her arm " why don't you just say what you want, attack or just die" Drucilla moved forwards Reese almost forgot that it was the same Vampire from last night.

Drucilla motioned behind her and some lesser Vamps came out of the darkness " so you're the girl who shot me last night, tonight you won't be so lucky " Drucilla struck quick but Sydney dodged the blow and fell into the hotels double doors and rolled down the first three steps. Angel, Cordelia, and Fred turned in time to see Drucilla walk in, Angel was confused as to why she didn't need to be invited in, he put on his Vamp face, Cordy and Fred grabbed some weapons. Reese was lead in by her captors; she was bleeding from her gapping wound. The Vampire threw her to the floor; she stood up to throw a punch at him but missed due to the hole in her chest. Fred ran up to grab her while Angel and Cordelia kept Drucilla at bay, Drucilla smiled at Angel " Angel my beautiful creator I heard you let Angelus out play then a witch put him back, that's to bad I always like Angelus" Sydney gathered up some strength and stood up she looked at her sister who was bleeding all over, then at Drucilla who was talking to the man Vampire. She removed a stake from her belt and threw herself at Drucilla, Drucilla wheeled around to catch Sydney by the throat " what have we here a new slayer or just a wanna be".

Reese tried to summon enough magical power to throw Sydney a way from Drucilla but only managed to nudged her so she walked out to her "hey fang lady pick on someone my size" Reese picked up Sydney 's fallen stake and threw it at Drucilla hoping to distract her. Gunn and Wesley had finished training downstairs and decided to go see what the gang was up to. Gunn pened the door and gasped " yo dog you'd better get up here, either we were down there longer than we thought or Hell just happened find us awful fast". Wesley came up the stairs and was stunned to see a small battle going on in the lobby, he grabbed a crossbow and Gunn grabbed asword then jumped into the middle of the fighting. Angel tried to keep an eye on everyone and was thankful Wes and Gunn joined finally, he looked over at a bloody Reese who was trying desperately to get to her sister. Then it happened almost in low motion Sara went to stake Drucilla and Drucilla grabbed Sara's arm twisted her around and sunk her fangs into Sydney 's neck. Reese watched in horror as Drucilla drank her sister's blood, Sydney was staring at Reese in disblief and almost begging for help.

Drucilla dropped Sydney to the ground, snapped her fingers, and walked out the same way she came in. All you could hear was Reese cry "noooo Sydney get up" she crawled her way to Sydney who was being picked up by two Vampires. Cordelia for once had nothing to say Fred helped up Wesley they all watched as Reese ran out the door to save Sydney. Cordelia looked at Angel " hey go get her before she gets Vamped" Angel and Gunn followed her out the door and were greeted by three piles of dust on the ground but no sign of Sydney or Reese. Angel could not believe Drucilla was alive and hunted him down after all this time " Gunn how well do you know Reese and Sydney? "Well Reese is like the meanest tracking dog, she won't stop looking for Sydney until she find her, her magic zaps out, or she bleeds to death". Angel frowned making his already Vampire face even scarier; " We have to find her before we have to kill her and Sydney". The two walked back in and started cleaning up the place, no one wanted to really speak up they were somewhat depressed to say the least.

Fred and Cordelia tried to sweep up the mess in the front but they couldn't get how disturbing the fight was out of their heads. This time two lives were on the line. Angel walked over to the computer and saw the girls " hey what happened to the sweeping " Cordelia looked very defeated " I just don't want to clean anymore, why don't we go look for them". Wesley answered for Angel " because we don't know were to start looking Cordy". Cordelia and Fred decided to catch up on some sleep " wake us up when you find something" Wesley nodded but his lips were pursed giving him a very grim look. Angle stood at the computer but was not sure what to look under for finding reincarnated vampires. Angel could feel his eyes wanting to close, but fought it off until Wesley yawned " okay go get some sleep Wes we will check out the whole situation tomorrow" Wesley headed out the door while Angel sat in his chair and was asleep before he knew it.

Drucilla and her goons entered the mansion and placed Sydney in a 10x10 steel cage " such a young , young girl to hold such power, to bad your demise will be our rising." " Drucilla leave that girl along and why is she in that cage remove her at once". Drucilla smiled at the sound of the voice she turned around to see Frost then opened the cage back up, removed Sydney from it, and placed her on the couch. Frost looked down at Sydney and smiled she would help him end Angel and those annoying people with him. He touched her cheek and moved her hair away from her face " oh my dear you will help be bring Angel and his posse to his knees and the Vampire nation will regein in this town". Sydney began to stir and moaned in pain. Frost waited for her to open her eyes but she never did. Frost turned his attention back Drucilla " you go and get some sleep my porcline princess and I'll tend to our guest. Drucilla picked up her coat and almost glided across the floor. Frost went to the fir place hoping to warm up the room enough to wake the girl on his couch. Frost grabbed a blanket and threw it over her, then sat in his lounge chair and waited.

Reese ran down the street and then stopped, the wound in her chest almost stopped bleeding. She knew she was attracting unwanted attention she could feel the eyes on her, she almost had wishes Spike was there to help her. Reese started to walk down the alleyway and movement caught her attention, she tried to hide her fear and not to pass out but she realized she was crumpling downward. Luckily Gunn had been tailing her and caught her before she even hit the ground. " Alright come on toughie I have to get you back so we can fix you up" he lifted her up and carried her back to the hotel. Angel heard the front door open but did not move from the chair.

Gunn came into view and he knew Angel was watching him but did not utter a word to him. Gunn carried the girl up to his and Fred's room and laid her on the bed, Fred rolled over "hey you did find her, will you need help cleaning her up?" she asked. Gunn looked at the blood stained girl " I think I will need help, go call Wesley and ask him to find a spell to heal her wounds and grab a pair of scissors, the cloths have to go". Fred leapt off the bed and went to call Wesley, Gunn grabbed her arm "don't wake Cordy, or Angel" "okay" he leaned over to kiss her, Reese mumbled something which caught Gunn's attention it almost sounded like a spell. Fred tipped-toed past Cordelia's room and down the stairs to the phone " Wesley hi I know its late and all but Gunn found Reese, but she needs help, no Angel is still sleep so is Cordy" she could hear Wes sigh on the other end of the line " Fred I'll be right there ".

Fred hung up the phone and when she turned around Angel was standing right behind he startling her alittle " Angel what are you doing creeping up on me" "So Gunn found Reese but not Sydney and no one thought it important to tell me?" Fred was never afraid of Angel , only because he saved her but she did not want to upset him " yeah he did and he is fixing her up right now, do not worry Angel she will be just fine". Angel watched Fred go back upstairs. Fred opened the door " Wesley is on his way." Gunn pulled away some of the blood soaked shirt and picked up the scissors " okay here we go" Fred watched as he began to cut her clothes away. Reese began to shake then just stopped without making a sound. Gunn checked her pulse " still with us that's good, hey Fred can you get clothes and some water", Wesley walked into the room as Fred walked out.

" Gun I thought you could do a simple healing spell" "right with my luck she'd turn into a ball of flames." Reese 's being stood behind Gunn just watching him she leaned over and whispered "take good care of me I still have to find Sydney." Reese sighed as she took another look at her broken body, there was only one way to fully heal her human form. She floated down the hallway and into Cordelia's room to cast a sleeping spell until the morning, she then continued on to where Angel was resting. Reese tapped him "Angel, wake up, it's Reese I need your help" Angel opened his eyes and peered up at her and noticed she was kind of transparent " I hate to ask this but what happened are you dead?" Reese smiled sweetly " no I only stepped out of my body while they clean me up, but I do need some help from you, I might need you to turn me if they turn my sister into a vampire." Angel felt her press her lips to his and was surprised to feel the warmth that came with it. Angel pulled away "No I can't, not again" Reese touched his hand " Angel you can, Cordelia loves Conner if that what is bothering you and you don't have to worry about me losing a soul. If Sydney needs to be staked it is written that I have to be the one to do it" Reese felt herself go cold " please think about it" she turned around and went back upstairs, and lay back down into her body.

Gunn looked at their handy work when Reese opened her eyes " thank you Gunn, Wesley, Fred" "you can sleep here tonight, Gunn and I can sleep in another room, sleep well" Wesley watched Fred and Gunn leave, Reese notice the sadness on his face " you love her don't you." he was taken back be the question and avoided answering her." I'm so sorry this happened to you Reese, I'll check on you in the morning". Reese grabbed his hand " Wesley wait" " what what is it" "I know we don't know each other very well at all but will you lie here with me, oh and if my sister is a vampire now, can you talk Angel into turning me" Wes nodded and climbed into the bed with the girl.

Cordelia woke up with the sun shinning on her face, she looked over and saw Conner there " hey you, how did you get here" Conner smiled at Cordelia " I'll never tell come on get up Fred is making breakfast". They both dressed and headed to the kitchen when they spotted Angel staring at the door where Reese was sleeping " Angel what is wrong, you sick even for a vampire" " nothing I just wanted to talk to Reese but I can wait". He followed the two down to the kitchen. Wesley sat up and looked at his watch 9: 30 am, he carefully got out of bed and looked back at Reese. The girl looked like brand new, he quietly walked out of the room to join the others.

Angel and Fred were sitting side by side by side talking in low voices, while Gunn and Cordelia were showing Connor how to make pancakes. Cordelia smiled as she saw Wesley " Morning sleeping beauty, how did you sleep since you spent all night by her side"? Wesley felt like he had the best rest of his life " actually I feel great, it is like the energy she gives off is keeping me safe" Angel looked over at them "see I told you." Connor frowned "Well I don't trust her or her sister's act, I mean they just show up and Sydney get captured by Angel's daughter so to speak and now we have to help her save her sister? On top of it she asked to be changed into a vampire if her sister was changed what kind of crap is that?" No one said a word but their eyes where set on Connor and the girl behind him. Connor turned around and a much-rejuvenated Reese punched him square in the face, Cordelia jumped back and grabbed the plate of pancakes " how dare you judge me Connor".

Connor was completely infuriated with the young woman attacking him, he tried to knock her off balance but Reese ducked and plated her foot in his chest, Connor doubled over and Angel and Wesley threw themselves in the middle of the fight. Fred, Cordelia, and Gunn could not believe the strength that Reese had in which could take on Connor. Wesley got a hold on Reese, while Angel restrained a struggling Connor " That is quite enough, now we are going to work together so sit down, shut up and eat the breakfast" Connor and Reese relaxed and ate the pancakes in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Frost sat patiently as he watched Sydney wake up, she looked very pale and weak. Sydney looked at the very pale man sitting in the chair " Okay now that you have me when are you going to kill me?" she asked . Frost chuckled at her question "I am not going to kill you, not yet anyway, you are going to help me take your sister's power" Sydney laughed which made winced " help you steal her powers? Right, she will come here to save me and I'll attack her. What makes you think that I'll hurt her?" Frost stood up and grabbed her hair " don't try my patients my dear , I don't truly need you to get your sister" Sydney pulled away and got to her feet " my sister would kill me first" " well I guess that is a chance I'll have to take".

He walked to the door and summoned Drucilla " take her to my chambers and dress her in the grown, I'll be there shortly to make her have a change of heart". Drucilla smiled wickedly at Sydney " so much time so little people to turn, come dear I'll make you all pretty for your big day" she grabbed Sydney's arm and lead her away. Frost could taste the blood as she was taken away, he couldn't wait to split the two sister's open and take the power from them.

Sydney was lead into a brightly lite room and Drucilla handed her the long black gown " he bought this for you". Sydney took the gown and threw it onto the floor " like I am going to wear that". Frost walked into the room " what seems to be the problem " he asked as he threw some dust on her putting her into a trance" Now dress her and fix up the parlor, I want this to be perfect. Reese will be here soon I can feel it." Drucilla removed Sydney's clothes and dressed her in the black gown " your sister left you here to die, that is why she hasn't come for you yet love and she won't either. Frost will turn you and Reese will be forced to kill you and Frost will kill Reese what a Glorious day". Sydney could not move her arms or legs nor could she speak, but some how she had to warn Reese before it was to late. Sydney closed her eyes and tried to call out to Reese.

Reese still sat at the table while Cordy and Fred were cleaning up, suddenly she felt her sister calling to her. She left the table and quietly snuck past the two girls. She stuck her head into the lobby there Wesley and Angel were studying the page on the computer, she saw Angel lift his head and look in her direction." clock shield me from prying eyes" she became transparent and slowly walked towards the door, she walked right threw the door and started on her quest to find her sister.

Only she never noticed Lorne watching her . Lorne wondered why she made herself invisable and decided to follow her. Cordelia turned to find Reese gone and panic set in " Angel, Wesley she is gone" "how far do you think she has gotten". Angel's attention was broken by Wesley's findings " Angel we have to find and save the two girls they apparently the Keepers of the sources evil power". Cordelia was very confused "wait ,are you telling me those two are holding inside their bodies extremely evil powers and a vampire has them this can not be good". Wesley frowned " I'm afriad Reese holds more power than Sydney but because they use their powers for good it does not affect them as it would a vampire and only Sydney can unleash it".

Angel was the first one to speak up " We have to find Reese befroe Sydney does ". Wesley , Gunn, Fred, Cordelia and Conner stood speechless for what seemed like a long time , Conner vuleenteered to go look for Reese . " yeah the bad guys will never know we are loking for her" Cordelia thought that was the stupidiest thing Conner had ever said " excuse me don't you think it wouild be easier if Conner and I went then Angel and Fred went an hour later because we all together are not hard to miss" Wesley nodded in agreement " I'll stay behind to find a spell to keep the power from being transferred to anything evil, gunn you can be the bait". It seemed like a pretty good plan but nobody exspected it to fail as badly as it and Cordelia left an hour later , Angel and Fred headed out Fred announed how nervous she was "Angel do you think that even if Sydney gets turned that Reese will kill her own sister" she noticed Angel was just asa tense as she was " I don't know Fred , I don't know". They kept walking down the street keeping their eyes and ears open.

Frost walked into the parlor and grinned when he saw Drucilla and Sydney " well it shouldn't be too much longer my dear, I suspect your sister will be along shortly to walk into this haven of darkness, she'll fight you and the source will be retsored". Sydney didn't want to show anyone how scared she really was, she had a feeling all was not going to end well.

Reese kept to the dark shadows of LA and questioned every demon she came across, she smiled for she could sense the Host following her. Lorne really wished he hadn't noticed her sneaking out of the hotel. Reese finally saw what she was loking for ,in front of her stood a mansion almost like the one Spike used to live in. reese noticed how quiet it was even for predusk she also saw Cordelia and Connor to her left "alright come on out". Connor was impressed she saw him " how did yo uknow I was there?" " because Lorne is about 20 feet behind me, I'm not going back either." She opened the door and two vampires were standing there " we have been waiting for you, follow us if you want your sister". She signaled to Connor to stay put " send Cordelia and Lorne back to the hotel, but you can stand right there". Connor nodded, he respected the fact that she was being very brave and turned to Cordelia " lets go find Lorne then the two of you go back to the hotel". Reese took a very deep breath before she followed the two vampires which one she recognized from the hotel. They walked her into a well designed room and she felt weakened by the scene in the room " Sydney are you okay" Sydney smiled ." I'm as okay as I can be I guess" she tried to smile to make Reese feel better but she knew that both of them would die before the week was out. Drucilla still sat next to Sydney and Reese watched in horror as Drucilla put an IV into her arm, two guards edged closer to Reese. Frost turned around in the lounge chair he was in " Well, well, Reese how nice of you to watch me turn your sister into a vampire just like the rest of us". Reese could control her angry ,fear, any longer she lept forward lunging for frost and Drucilla flipped a switch releasing Sydney's blood and replaceing it with vampire blood. Sydney started to slump forward, she could feel herself slipping away. She was not terrified anymore just sad in the way she was going to die. Reese was punching and kicking her way forward leaving piles of dust in her path and keeping an eye on Sydney. She never noticed Frost coming towards her , he grabbed her hair and yanked her to her knees in front of Sydney " you failed to save your sister what's next Reese". Reese watched as her sister became a blood sucking demon.

Outside Connor decided he waited long enough, he charged inside and was shocked at the sight before him. He raised his crossbow and started firing out arrows. Frost let go of Reese and grabbed Drucilla and Sydney then disapeared. Reeese started to follow them but she got clubbed on the side of her head dropping her to the ground then the room cleared out with Connor hot on their trail.

Angel and Cordelia finally found the where Lorne and Fred said the Mansion. Cordelia felt a chill go up her arm " Angel something is very wrong here" Angel didn't say anything but he could smell the blood in the house they stepped inside causously and Cordelia stood in shock at the piles of dust on the ground then her eyes went to a motionless body on the ground ,as she got closer she recognized Reese's body " Angel look". Angel looked to where Cordelia was pointing on the ground, he went over to Reese's body and felt a pulse which was a good sign " we have to get her out of here" as he lifted the woman up cordelia noticed the darked bruise on the side of her head, "Angel she might not wake up judging from that bruise she has". Angel did not offer a response all he knew was he had to save the world again. He saw the worry in Coredlia's eyes and wished he could make the worry dissapear. The ride back to the hotel was quiet but Cordelia knew something was bothering Angel " hey she'll be fine, she has massive powers right"? " It is not that Cordy, the sister's have to have the same amount of physical strength to keep their powers save, and right now it is not. Which means as of right now Sydney is stronger and I have to turn her to make Reese stronger" Angel kept his eyes in front of him not wanting to look at Cordelia " oh" she said glummly. Once back at the hotel Angel carefully brought Reese in and laid her on the couch then went into the kitchen to tell the others his decission to turn Reese into a vampire. Wesley unlike the rest was not shocked at his news " Angel is right she has to be strong enough to defeat her sister and Frost" . Gunn wasn't sure how he felt but connor had no problem voicing his thoughts " well Dad I guess you get to be the hero again, but who will stake her when she gets out of control, because I know you will not be able to",Angel ignored his son's angry out burst. Fred hadn't said anything since coming back to the hotel, Angel looked at the time and he was tired " well the rest of you I need you to go to Caratis to questions the cliential , I'll sit up with Reese unti lshe wakes up then I'll change her" "Angel wait won't she be evil then she might just kill us instead of her sister" Fred asked Connor spoke up" If that happens I'll take the two out". Noone said anything for a few moments then it was Gunn who offered to break the tention " well dogs I'm heading out, Angel good luck with the whole vampire changing thing" the rest of the gang followed behind Gunn.

Angel went back to where Reese was and carried her up to his bedroom, he laid her in his bed and sat down beside her. Reese could feel his hand caressing her cheek and opened her eyes, Angel tried to smile at her but he couldn't " I look that bad huh?" this made him smile " yep" " so have you made you decission yet" Angel nodded. Reese , despite her pain sat up and touch his face " don't worry my soul is stronger than my body" and she gently placed her lips to his. Angel was swept up by her display of bravery and returned her kiss more urgently. Reese pulled away and pulled the covers away and then patted the surface . Angel lay next to her, Reese turned her back to him and he could feel the warm from her warm body even though their clothes were still on, he wondered how she had come to this idea with out even heisatating for one moment. He moved closer to her and whispered "roll over to face me, I won't hurt you I promise" Reese turned over looking into those soulful brown eyes and exsposed her neck to him " Angel if this goes very badly you have to take the two of us out don't worry about where the power will go". He could hear her heart beating and couldn't believe how calm she was , unti lhe started kissing her neck her breathing became ragged " Reese relax , I'll be right here with you " her tenseness vanished and she nuzzled closer to him. Angel put on his "grr" face and quickly but gently sank his teeth into her soft neck, she let out a tiny gasp but that was the last noise she made. He felt exlierated to feel her warm powerfilled blood flow into his mouth, he drew her closer with his free arm and could feel her strength fading away and her heart slowly almost to stop. Reese smiled knowing she was saving the world one last time. Angel withdrew his fangs and rolled her over onto her back, he slashed his lower arm and lifted her up enough to drink his blood, Reese accepted it but in the back of her mind wondered if what she was really doing was wrong. Angel finally slid out of the bed, he stood above Reese and prayed she wouldn't have to be killed in the end but he knew better. Reese closed her eyes so Angel wouldn't see the excruiating pain she was having accepting the vampire's blood in her body. Angel decided to go wait down stairs for the change to complete itself.

Gunn was worried since Angel hadn't called yet and they did not gat anywhere with the demons. "yo Wes, what happens if the sources powers are let loose" Wesley grumbled at the questions " then this time the humans will be the lesser race" Fred shuddered at the thought of being a slave again " Angel will take care of everything don't worry" Cordelia said out loud, trying to ressure herself along with everyone at the table. " I wouldn't count on it" the gang turned around to see Sydney, gone was the petite ,sweet, long blond haired girl. There stood a demon in the human shell of Sydney " where is my cowardly sister she most likely left you and Angel too, nothing is going to stop Frost". Lorne grabbed a mic " just a reminder there is no violence is not tolerated in this bar lady". The vampire looked at Fred and grabbed her arm, Fred squeaked in alarm " don't worry brainiac I'm not going to kill you yet". Gunn wanted to stake Sydney right there but Caratis was avery peacefulful bar. They watched in horror as Sydney took Fred out of the bar. Sydney dragged Fred to where Frost was waiting " Fred I have heard so much about you" Fred was not liking anything about her situation " What do you want with me " Frost let loose a very evil laugh into the darkness " Call Angel and find out how Miss Reese is doing" he handed her his cell phone, she took the cell phone and dailed the hotels numbewr . Angel picked up on the first ring " Angel, it's Fred is Reese already to go?" Angel could tell something was wrong " are you in treouble Fred?" "oh really she is that bad huh?"Angel knew she was in trouble " Fred led them here" and he hung up the phone. Fred sighed and Frost grabbed her hair and licked her neck " so she's up and running , take us there". Fred got into Wesley's truck and found the extra keys, started it up and watched in dismay as Frost cast a spell over the bar so noone could leave. She drove away with Frost and Sydney not far behind.

Angel went upstairs and found Reese still lying in the bed with a 'grr' face and eyes closed " Reese wake up Sydney is on her way" reese opened her eyes amazed at her new eye sight then looked at Angel " Thank you Angel but I can take it from here". Angel highly doubted it but left the bed room when she lifted the blanket and laughed for the first time in a long time " oh you have no idea what you have done" Angel got a chill down his back from Reese's non human voice. Reese streched and smiled "okay where is my loving sister". Angel took a few steps back to somewhat admire his work, Reese noticed " so what do you think?" he smiled for the first time in a while.

Fred drove like she was off to the races, she pulled the truck up to the curb and jumped out to run into the hotel but Frost grabbed her hair and pulled her back " Now where did think you were going there Fred"? Frost dragged her to his car and put her in with Drucilla "in case you get hungry waiting for us" Fred cowered away from the vampires. Frost helped Sydney out of the car and they walked towards the doors which opened on their own.

Angel looked out the window " okay show time Reese" he turned around to see Reese already gone "I'll just go rescue Fred" he said out loud to no one. Reese decened down the stairs and with a tiny wave of her hand the front doors slammed shut and the lights came on " I like to see what the scum of the earth looks like before I kill him". Frost's eyes shined like red rubies " oh you won't be killing anyone today, it is you that is going to die, do you remember Sydney." Sydney not only changed in appearance but also in personality also "Reese why don't you just give up and make this easier on yourself " Sydney hissed. Reese walked towards Frost and motioned at him, he was thrown across the hotel and slammed him into a vase. Sydney looked at her sister " what's wrong Sydney, I was always the stronger one, want to test me" Sydney threw a punch at Reese, who grabbed her sisters hand before it even struck her and threw her agianst the wall "stay" Sydney found herself trapped agianst the wall. She watched asReese grabbed Frost and walked outside to where Angel stood with Fred " So I see you saved Fred now what should we do with him?" Fred shrank away from Reese " well we have to go free Gunn, Wesley and the rest". Angel grabbed Frost "I'll handle that if you can take care of the rest" Reese smiled " I'll take care of this mess Sydney is trapped agianst the wall thanks to a spell in the hotel, so by the time you get back we'll be ready to take on Mr. Man here". Angel threw Frost in the truck " Fred stay here with Reese". He drove off to free the rest of his friends, who hopefully would be happy to see him.

Back at Caratis Wesley found a spell to reverse Frost's spell , but they all decided to stay there just incase something happened. Gunn kept looking at the door and was very relieved to see Angel walking in but not to thrilled to see Frost. Gunn glared at Frost "man you are lucky we are in here and not outside other wise I'd stake your ass". Frost laughed and broke free of Angel's grip then ran out into the night. Wesley looked at Angel "now why did we just let him go?" "Reese and Sydney will take care of him so let's go home". Cordelia , who had been quiet for awhile now spoke up " so how bad is the mess at home" Angel knew what she meant " not too bad I mean the hotel is still standing". He looked around " hey where is Connor" Wesley and Gunn survayed the room " he must have snuck out when we lifted the spell". Lorne walked over to his friends " hey kids I think I heard him say he was going back to the hotel to finish cleaning up the mess". Angel looked at the rest of them and they all ran out,hopped into the truck and took off towards the hotel, leaving Lorne wondering what he said that made them move so fast.

Connor opened the front door and was some what surprised that the hotel was not a mess, he did see Sydney imprisoned on the wall. She sat quietly and watched Connor approach her. Connor went to the cabinet where his father's crossbow was kept, he took aim at Sydney ,but before he could squeeze the trigger the crossbow was ripped out of his hands by an unseen force. Unseen that is until he turned around and saw reese come into view with Fred by her side. Fred did not appear to be afriad of the vampires before them " Connor can you just relax, the girls are not the ones we are up agianst" Connor smirked " they are vampires aren't they?" Reese held something in her hand and threw it onto the ground. Connor was very surprised, there on the floor was her incisor teeth " you pulled out your fangs" Reese smiled "yep we both did.' Sydney stood up and stepped away from the wall " Connor you have to trust us some day" Connor only shook his head and walked away.

Angel and the rest of the gang walked in and sat down, angel looked at the teeth laying on the floor "are those your teeth?" the girls both nodded " well that is one way to take care of the problem". Wesley and Gunn just looked at each otherr and shrugged , Cordy took a look at the teeth on the carpet " that is kind of gross, did it hurt" Sydney picked up the teeth " it did smart for awhile but then I, became numb in the mouth".


End file.
